Dirty Little Secret
by phantom hope
Summary: She would his best of many secrets. He would be one of her first. Who has to know? inspired by AAR song.


Pietro was walking along, hands in his pockets. The woods was unusually beautiful today, which is why he merely walked. It was quite soothing when he thought about the turmoil at "home". Everyone always yelling at him for always failing. Kind of sucked.

He placed his hands behind his head and closed his eyes, daydreaming of the young brunette.

………………………………………..

Kitty was taking a run through the woods. She needed it. Bobby was such a bumbling idiot at times.

"At times? How about all the time?"

She stopped to take a breath, when she looked up and found a very tranquil lake. It was so beautiful, with the mountains reflected onto the glassy water.

She proceeded to through off her clothes, and jumped in.

Kitty needed a skinny-dip.

……………………………………...

He was still daydreaming of her when he heard a sigh of relief. This followed a little squeak.

Pietro's eyes jerked open. He looked to his left. Nothing but woods. Then to his right: just a lake. He decided to get a closer look at the lake. As Pietro approached the lakeshore, he stopped dead in his tracks.

Up from the water emerged the person he was just daydreaming about. She, sighing, flipped her hair back gracefully as beads of water fell down her curves. He finally wore off the shock of seeing the person he was _just_ thinking of, now naked and jumped in one of the many near by bushes.

"Don't think about bushes!" he scolded to himself, careful not to let Kitty hear him.

She then dove back into the water, having Pietro catch sight of some normally very _private_ areas. 'I shouldn't be doing this. I shouldn't be doing this.'

As Kitty rose back up again, she looked straight toward him. 'Oh shit. Oh shit, oh shit!'

She then smiled sweetly, and began to sing, still ignorant of the Peeping Tom's presence as he thought to himself, 'With the voice of a thousand angels.'

He couldn't take it anymore. As soon as she was under, he leapt from of his bush, and stood by the shore. When Kitty, yet again rose from the depths of the lake, she turned around and screamed, quickly covering her breasts with her hands and going under.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Pietro blushing furiously, shrugged. "I heard a noise. I came to check it out and here you were."

Kitty sighed. "Did you, you know, see… aw hell. Of course you did! Oh damn it!"

He widened his eyes. "Quite the mouth on the little lady, huh?"

This was her turn to blush. "Just, throw me my clothes please."

Contemplating whether or not to make her come out and get them herself, he grabbed her clothes and held them out for her. He tried to reach in as far as he could, but he just couldn't keep his balance. Pietro fell in: Kitty's clothes and all.

Kitty screamed as she felt his hair brushing up against her legs. She really hoped no one had heard it. 'What would they think of this whole thing?'

Pietro emerged from the water, now as drenched as she was. He then emerged from the water, his clothes weighing him down. "Might as well just put them on there."

She glared at him, her beautiful blue eyes now laced with venom. "Ouch," he winced.

After a short amount of time, Kitty too emerged from the water, her clothes tightly fit around her body. "Thanks a lot."

Pietro shrugged again, slightly indignant. "It's not _my _fault someone wouldn't swim closer."

Kitty clenched her fists, then looked up at him with teary eyes. "None of this would have happened if you would have just walked away! What kind of person spies on a girl when she's swimming?"

He shrunk back. He didn't want the tears. Hesitatingly, he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Look, I'm sorry, okay! I mean, I didn't mean to, you know, spy. It's just that you were so beautiful; I couldn't bring myself to look away. I just couldn't. And then you sang for me. Well, not _for_ me, but you sang. And it was just as beautiful as you. How can someone walk away from an angel?"

Kitty was blushing furiously now. Beautiful? An _angel_? "Wow, um… wow. You think my singing's nice?"

"Of course!"

She placed her hands on her cheeks. All the blood that had rushed to her face had caused her cold hands to become a sort of ice pack. "I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything."

Kitty looked up at him as he continued, "Don't say anything at all. Just enjoy the moment."

And with that, he placed a soft kiss on her lips. They both felt their eyes become heavier as the kiss deepened. Then, Kitty suddenly broke away.

"What's wrong?"

She turned away from him. "This is wrong Pietro. Wrong. You're a criminal, a crook, a bad guy. Your _evil_."

He shrugged. "No ones perfect."

She chuckled slightly, continuing. "You constantly come up with schemes to defeat me and my friends. You,"

"I am part of the Brotherhood. I am part of the bad guys. I know. I've always known."

He lightly placed his fingers on her chin, causing her to gasp at the sudden cold. "But I'm not evil. And I… love you."

She gasped again. "Love?"

Pietro nodded. "Yeah. Love. I suppose I sort of always looked at you with less hatred then others. My heart leapt when ever you where near. Was it hatred. No: it was love. Love Kit."

Kitty blushed and turned away. She then, taking him by surprise, kissed him. "I guess… no, I _know _that I love you too."

Before Pietro could kiss her again, she stopped him. "But what can we tell the others? What could we say?"

"Nothing. We don't say anything. That would just cause confusion, chaos, you know, _more _than usual."

Kitty smiled. She then parted her lips in another gasp as she felt the whispers of his breath on her ear and neck.

"I'll keep you my dirty little secret. Who has to know?"


End file.
